Truth or Dare No More
by Mr.InsaneGuy
Summary: Based off of my banned Truth or Dares (which are now on my forum) This story explains what happens when a story gets banned and the survivors' survival in the universe. Some characters are not in SSBB and are from other games. Plenty of character deaths and potential romance in later chapters.
1. The Massacre

It was a beautiful day at the Smash Manor, everyone had the day-off from Bob's Truth or Dare game and everyone could just sit down and relax. Well, except for Viridi who was yelling at Hades because he is lying down on the couch while a Walking Dead marathon is on.

"Hades!" The Goddess of Nature shouted, "Get your dirty butt off the couch so I can watch humans die!"

"That's why I watch this show too you know," Hades replied, "I just wanted to get comfortable,"

"I watch the show," Luigi interjected, "Because it is an interesting story involving the relationships of the survivors and how zombies are not the main problem. They're more of a side problem that just move-,"

"Shut up Luigi!" yelled the two godly figures, Luigi sighed walked away to his room and cried because no one cared about him.

"but it's the year of Luigi," The green plumber sobbed.

Back to the living room where The Walking Dead marathon is happening, Kumatora and Lucas ignore the couch for obvious reasons and prepare to spend three hours glued to the TV screen on the floor. (Let's be honest, that what happens when you missed 2 or 3 episodes and want to catch up. YOU GOTTA WATCH EM' ALL!)

"I love this show," said the pink haired girl as she watched the opening credits.

"It's funny how I never would have watched this show," Lucas started, "Until you pinned me down for the first minute of the pilot,"

"The show just sucks you in and it never let's go... well until you have to wait next week for the new episode. I swear, the ending to every episode is a fucking cliffhanger,"

Back at the couch, Viridi was still pissed off at Hades and he didn't care at all. Bob, the host of the Truth or Dare, used his powers of telekinesis and lifted Hades from the couch. He then threw the god into the kitchen, where Peach and Zelda were making a cake celebrating the day-off. The oven was pre-heated and open when Hades landed inside with the door closing on him. Screaming could be heard while he was roasting alive and the two princesses were shocked. Just when Viridi though she could sit down on the couch, Bob flops on in and lies down, changing absolutely nothing.

"Dammit!" Viridi screamed, "I'll just watch the series on Netflix!" She stomped away in rage while Bob laughed at her misfortune.

Right around the part of the pilot where Rick goes to Atlanta, sirens and helicopters were surrounding the manor. The Sunroof broke into sharp shards of glass when a group of three, heavily armed soldiers dropped in. The same kind of soldiers jumped through the windows in the living room, with their AK-47s ready to fire. If this didn't ruin the episode of The Walking Dead, the front door was kicked open and a man walked in. He was quite the decorated commander and he had the letters _FF _on his right pocket. He walked in like he owned the place and shoved everyone out of his way while walking toward Bob on the couch. One of those knocked out-of-the-way was the goddess Palutena. Pit, angered by her mis-treatment, ran at the man. He was about to punch him in the face until he pulled out a gun and shot the angel in the chest. He died before he hit the ground with a thud.

"Pit!" The goddess yelled, rushing to his aid.

"Palutena," Bob yelled, "I got this," He clapped his hands twice to bring him back to live, but it failed. Once realizing this, he repeatedly clapped his hands trying to get any spell to work.

"WHY... WON'T... YOU... WORK!" He yelled at his hands.

"Because your powers are revoked and that angel is dead for good," The man finally spoke. Palutena started to cry when she heard that Pit is finished for good, "I am the commander of FF, (if you know what it means, I'll give you a cookie. Hint- you are on it right now) Commander Kickass, and you have broken your agreement. Every world you have interacted with will be destroyed and you will be taken away,"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bob screamed.

"But first, before we start the blowing up the world. We like to play a little game. You have thirty seconds to hide away from us, then you have to survive five minutes of the man-hunt that follows. Don't try to kill us, your attacks are useless. If you survive, you get to spend your last hours on this planet doing whatever... I hear there is a Walking Dead marathon on... I would watch that. If you do manage to escape the planet, you are free to go, but live in space tough and your homes will probably be dead. I doubt any of you will last five minutes against the simplest of space pirates,"

"Bullshit," Samus interrupted, "I have fought plenty of space pirates before,"

"You have never really travelled outside your galaxy have you, Samus. Those space pirates are easy. Anyway, before we start, is there anyone who wants to give up now? I understand if you do and I will even give you a pill that will make your death quick and painless. Anyone?"

After a few seconds of hesitation, Palutena stood up and walked toward the commander.

"Palutena, don't do it," Zelda warned, "Pit would never want you to do this,"

"You heard him, there will be a man-hunt and if I survive, I'll die anyway. I'd do it if Pit were alive, but... now I can't," Palutena cried more than Luigi ever did as she took the pill and swallowed it.

"There's no shame in this Palutena. As a matter a fact, I think you're the bravest one here," The man smiled as he watched the goddess fall over. Everyone screamed, not believing that such a thing is happening.

"I'll be there soon... Pit," She gasped those finally words with a smile. The Goddess of Light is dead.

"This can't be happening!" Wii Fit Trainer shuddered. Her husband, the Slenderman, tried to comfort her.

"3...2...1...Hide!" Everyone ran away from the group of soldiers and tried to find a hiding spot. Bob pointed out that King Dedede was immortal and the commander took the king into custody. After the thirty seconds were up, the soldiers hunted down the Brawlers. The soldiers shot at every cardboard until one of the boxes was stained with blood. They managed to get Sonic, who was running around dodging gunfire, with a highly trained sniper. When he was shot, his body slammed into the hiding place of Zelda, Mario, Peach, and Link. The four of them ran until one soldier fired an RPG at them, blowing the four of them up.

Ness, Paula, Lucas, and Kumatora were hiding in a tall tree in the forest. They seemed fairly safe, but they couldn't let their guard down.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ness whispered, "Why are we being hunted down by some sort of intergalactic government army?"

"Ness, I'm scared," Paula cried, "We're all going to die,"

Just then, Paula's eyes widened. She looked down to her stomach and saw a stain of blood form on her dress. She then stared at Ness with absolute shock.

"No, this can't be happening," Ness sobbed. Paula's lifeless body fell onto his lap. Lucas and Kumatora jumped from the tree and ran, while Ness just stayed in the tree, horrified at what he just witnessed.

Kumatora and Lucas dashed through the forest while avoiding gunfire. They had twenty seconds until the man-hunt ended. They spotted a small shack ahead of them and if they could get in it, they would surly survive. Kumatora, who was faster than Lucas, got to the door and opened it to let Lucas inside. He zoomed in and just when Kumatora was about to go in herself, she was shot in the head. Her body fell by Lucas and the Commander walked in the shack. He was about to end Lucas until his phone alarm went off.

"I guess you got lucky kid,"

"You monster," Lucas muttered.

"I know I am," the Commander laughed.

"I hope you burn in hell," The Commander chuckled at the boy's remark and kicked him in the nose. Lucas' vision blurred then went to black. He was awoken by a metallic hand shaking his shoulder.

"Lucas... Lucas... are you alright?" The voice said. His vision cleared up and he saw Mega-man. Once Mega-man knew he was alive, he held out his hand to help Lucas up. The two of them walk out of the shack, but not before Lucas looks back at Kumatora. She was gone.

"There was nothing you could have done," Mega-man said trying to help Lucas, "You would have gotten yourself killed along with everyone else. Let's go before the planet explodes.

"I could have done something for Kumatora. It could have been me instead of her,"

"It isn't your fault,"

"It is," Lucas paused, "and I hate myself because of it,"

The two of them got back to the manor, which had been stained in blood with the bodies of brawlers everywhere. Captain Falcon, Bowser, Wario, Marth and many more. Mega-man led Lucas to the garage where Olimar, Samus, and Slendy where fixing up Samus' Gunship. Viridi, Wii Fit Trainer, and Pikachu were sitting around waiting for the modifications to be complete.

"So, is this everyone," Lucas asked.

"Sadly, yes," Olimar answered, "Right now we are adjusting some things on the gunship so we can get off the planet. Samus doesn't believe the space pirates to be a threat and it is our only chance at survival. Are you okay Lucas?"

"He'll be fine," Viridi assumed, "Human problems are small and meaningless,"

"You take that back!" Lucas snapped.

"Guys," Olimar interjected, "Calm down and Viridi, just stop talking,"

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm the goddess of nature,"

"On your planet," Lucas added, "Sure, you have magic powers, but if Bob's magic was shut off, couldn't they shut off yours aswell,"

"I'd still wouldn't be human,"

The gunship made a small beeping noise, indicating an incoming transmission. Samus got out from underneath the ship and responded immediately. When the message was opened, a timer showed up on the screen, three minutes and counting down. Samus and the others piled in the gunship, like clowns at a circus, and Samus tried to start the engine. The engine had trouble starting for around a minute and forty seconds but she finally managed to start the machine up with a roar. The gunship flew directly into the air and out of the atmosphere. Everyone on board the small ship cheered, except for Lucas, who was still sulking. The planet exploded and the blast force from the explosion sent the ship flying to a different sector.


	2. Powerless

The ship was heading toward a planet that looked almost exactly like Earth, with the exception of black seas and barren wasteland. Although the Brawlers could not get the greatest look of the planet, because the ship was spinning out of control and was braced for impact on a small island of the coast of Japan.

"This is the part where we all die!" Olimar panicked.

"Then watch how I watch how I cheat death for the second time in today," Samus yelled as she managed to stop the ship from spinning out of control, too bad they were to close to the ground to pull up and ended up crashing into a castle.

They crashed into what seemed like the court yard. The area was surrounded by stone walls with a drawbridge. The ship suffered minor damage but needed emergency repair. Samus, who had her head slammed against the gunship's control console, rose up and stumbled outside.

"Ship, what planet are we on?" Samus asked.

The ship pulled up a document on the planet and read it aloud.

_Planet: Earth-25_

_ Description: __Foreign aliens lead by the great Giygas invaded this planet in 1901, abducting two humans. One of the humans, Known as George Coleman studied the alien's secret power, PSI (not to be confused with Pressure-per-Square-Inch), a series of powerful psychic abilities ranging from healing, telepathy, or elemental powers. George managed to escape back to Earth and continued his research on this great power. Eighty years later his great-grandson, Ninten, saved the planet from Giygas using PSI along with two other children his sixteen years after that, he was finally destroyed by Ness and his friends. In the great war of 2060, Nuclear warheads were launched about and eventually lead to the death of 99.9999% of the human population. One place was not effected by the radiation of the warheads and that place is called Nowhere Island._

_ Notes: You are now on Nowhere Island_

_ Time till planet detonation: 2 hours._

"What!" Samus screamed, "Another race against the clock, oh well. Enjoy the damn scenery of this stupid planet,"

"Wait, This is my planet," Lucas said, "MY FAMILY!" He jumped out of the spacecraft and ran directly out of the castle's court-yard.

"Lucas," Viridi yelled, "Everyone is probably dead! Get back here!"

Lucas ignored her as he took of for his home. He ran past the streets of Tazmilly and everything was in ruin. All of the buildings in town square where nothing but rubble and the bodies of the people Lucas knew where all over the ground. He didn't really care for them because they used to tease and reject him, but it was still a horrific sight. When he got to his house, bullet holes where everywhere, the windows were broken, and dozens of FF soldiers where dead on the ground. He could hear a quiet weep inside his home. Lucas rushed in and found his mother in the corner, crying over the loss of her husband and son. When Lucas fully possessed what he just saw, he fell to his knees and loudly cried. His mother noticed and ran up to hug him.

"Lucas!" Hinawa cheered, "Your alive! Those men said you were dead,"

Lucas managed to get a grip on the situation and stopped crying well enough to speak. "Yes... but not everyone made it out... many of us back... at Brawl were killed... including... K-k-kuma-," He broke down into tears once more and she tried her best to comfort him. Hinawa joined in as-well. Mourning the losses of their loved ones. A voice called the two from outside. They stood up to find Commander Kickass through the window.

"What a sad family reunion," The Commander taunted.

Lucas charged at the man with a knife. "I'll kill you!" Lucas screamed. The Commander just stood still when the boy charged. He grabbed his wrist, smacked him across the face, and shot at his gut. Hinawa ran to his son in shock as the Commander laughed.

"Now to continue our game. Activate Wave 3!"

He teleported away then hoverships carrying dozens of troops came into view. Lucas bearly knew what was going on due to the massive amount of blood loss he's suffering. His vision went black as he passed out. His mother yelled at him in a despirate attempt to wake him up, but to no prevail.

Suddenly, many of the Brawlers came to their rescue. Viridi used her powers of Nature to grow a wall of man-eating plants to slow down reinforcements. Slenderman, Megaman, and Samus went in to clear up the soldiers. Samus and Megaman shot at them from a distance while Slenderman went to the front lines, impaling soldiers with the tentacles from his back. Wii Fit Trainer picked Lucas up and ran back to the ship and told Hinawa to follow. As the wall of man-eating plants gave in, Pikachu used thundershock and cleared out the remaining troops.

"I'll be honest, I am quite impressed at what you guys are doing," said the Commander as he teleported back to the Earth, "You might actually survive the space pirates after all,"

"Shut up you sick, dirty human," Viridi yelled.

"That's not a nice thing for someone your age to say," The Commander laughed.

"What do you mean age? I look young to you humans, but I am really over ten thousand years old,"

"Well, I say this because... when we took Bob's powers, it was easy because we gave that to him. With a goddess it is much harder to do the same thing,"

"What's your point?" asked the Slenderman.

"Well Slendy, there is one thing that allows a goddess to have the power she wields, her home planet. Within about, say... ten seconds, Earth-57, your planet, will be destroyed and you will not only have no power, but you will be-,"

"Mortal," Viridi said, completing the sentence. A second later, she keeled down holding her head like she had a very bad headache. She screamed at the top of her lungs and some green mist, which was her godly power, flew away from her. She fell on the ground, tired and crying.

The Commander laughed as he teleported away. Viridi got up and walked back to the castle, depressed. At the castle, Wii Fit Trainer was tending to Lucas' shot wound, keeping him alive until the Slenderman could operate on Lucas and take out the bullet. With thirty minutes left until the planet explodes, The gunship is fixed, Lucas wakes up with his mother hugging him, and Viridi is not crying as much as she did an hour ago.

"Wow, I thought I'd be dead for sure," Lucas said.

"Well, operating on you was easy," the Slenderman responded.

"I didn't know you were a doctor,"

"I have degrees in many upon many of skills and professions,"

"Thank you," Hinawa said.

"My pleasure,"

"Lucas, you're an idiot, " said Viridi, "You almost died twice and it's only been about three hours. Personally, I think you should have died. Then your mother wouldn't come along with us. Which would mean more room in the gunship,"

Lucas was fed up with Viridi's bickering and decided to get up and punch her in the face. Viridi fell face first on the grass.

"Lucas!" Hinawa snapped, "I thought I taught you better," She then slapped Lucas in the back of the head.

"Mom, she's the goddess of nature on her planet, if she wanted to, she could grow a giant man-eating plant in a second as payback. She has said this type of stuff all day and I just had enough,"

Viridi rose from the ground and started to sob. She turned around with a bloody nose covered by her hand. A mortal's punch could have never done that to a goddess, but she wasn't anymore.

"I can't!" She cried, "The stupid FF blew up my planet and now I'm a stupid human!"

"Viridi... I'm sorry," Lucas apologized. He never would have punched her at full strength if he knew this. Viridi didn't care about the apology and took a good kick at Lucas' groin. Lucas fell down to the ground in sudden pain.

"I think you deserved it," Hinawa said to Lucas.

"Oh well," Lucas said, lying on the ground in pain, "She deserved mortality, I love irony,"

"No more playtime," Samus announced, "We have less than thirty minutes until this planet blows up in our faces,"

Everyone packed up and crammed themselves in the gunship once more. Samus started the gunship and went up in the air. Hinawa caught a glimpse of Tazmilly Village on the way into space. She shed a tear knowing that she would never see the town again, but she was glad that Lucas was alive. Even if he did punch girls.

"Intializing Hyperspace in 3...2...1...," Samus counted down and pulled a lever which allowed the ship to travel at hyperspace. Before they knew it, they were fifty thousand light years from Tazmilly village and were near a space station that had a massive store. She docked in with the station and everyone got out. They were looking for a bigger ship to buy with all the credits Samus has earned through bounty hunting.

A man walked up to them and offered his assistance. "Hello ma'am, what are you looking for today?"

"I want a ship that can hold nine of us and have the necessary weapons to take down space pirates,"

"Well, you want the Federation Cruiser. A retired war ship with dual dark matter engines and a giant laser,"

The ship was white with a variety of guns and missile launchers. It had its own shield system along with an automatic medbay. Although the only drawback would have to be its design. From a bird's-eye view, it kinda looks like a penis. (I got the ship idea from FTL, and the ship looks like a dick) No one cared about the design though, they just wanted it.

"How would ten million Galactic Federation credits do?" Samus asked.

"Um... the entire Galactic Federation is dead. That galaxy is just a black hole and those credits are useless,"

"Fuck!" Smaus yelled.

"Wait," the salesperson said, "I just noticed your ship out there... it's made with a rare metal... only found in the galaxy you where just talking about... the one that blew up. Well prices for that metal has gone through the roof and I will trade you your ship with the Federation Cruiser and a few bonuses,"

"What kind of bonuses?" Samus asked.

"Universal Wi-Fi,"

"We'll take it," In twenty minutes they were in a spacious ship ready to go.

When everyone was asleep, Lucas walked out of his room and walked to where the internet TV was installed. He had heard Viridi walk out of her room and decided to apologize once again to her. He walked into the room seeing Viridi on the couch watching Sword Art Online.

"So you like the anime too?" Lucas said out of the blue.

Viridi paused the show and turned to him. "Yeah, so what,"

"Oh nothing... I just wanted to apologize about eariler. Even though you were constantly messing with me, I should not have lost control like that,"

"I'm alright, I needed that punch anyway. I'm just having problems getting used to being human... that's all," Viridi paused, "So you watch anime,"

"A bit, I am trying to get into it. I though SAO was a good concept but...,"

"Stop right there, I don't want you to spoil it,"

"Mind if I join and watch,"

Viridi thought about it for a bit and decided to let him. The two of them sat down and watched the show until everyone started to wake up.


	3. Pirate Attack!

Five hundred thousand light years away from the survivors, in the most dangerous parts of space on Escade-7, the FF's high security prison planet, is receiving two prisoners, Bob and King DeDeDe. Bob had been the man who started the ToD with his magic powers that he got from the FF. He could manipulate planets as much as he wanted, but he could not let others have input. He let many people participate in the torture of the Brawlers and it ultimately led him to jail. King DeDeDe on the other hand, ate a magic cookie that made him immortal, this led to the FF taking him away because he would make the Commander's game way to easy for himself.

"I'm a king!" DeDeDe yelled, locked in a cell, "I don't get this treatment! Release me at once!"

"King of what," Bob interrupted, "The atomic remains of what is left of your planet and your people. You are not king of anything anymore and I am not a powerful wizard,"

"Well, can we escape, right?"

"You go ahead, I guess you don't have to worry about death. I would join you, but escapees are killed on the spot,"

"Well, how long do we have in here... I fell asleep during the trial,"

"I have about fifteen years in earth years... you are here until the end of time,"

"What!" DeDeDe panicked.

"You see, the reason why the FF came down and killed you all was because you were all to manipulated by other people along with me. They saw you as a threat and had to get rid of you all. They let anyone who makes it off the planet free because space is a cold, harsh frontier. Most escapees from planetary destruction die off anyway. You can't die and that fucks up there plans,"

"You think Samus and them have a chance,"

Bob thought about it for a little while and then he responded.

"No,"

**Three months later...**

"Anytime your ready, Megaman!" Lucas yelled sarcastically as he was holding off a space pirate that had boarded the ship's shield room. The alien was a giant reptile that was about twice Lucas' size and was swinging a sword at him. Lucas blocked the swings with a metal stick that he used to defeat Porky. Megaman was charging an attack to kill the pirate. When his arm cannon had a blue glow, he fired at the pirate, knocking him against the wall. Lucas walked up to the alien, who was hardly breathing, and quickly jabbed in the head with his stick.

"Damn pirates," Samus yelled over the intercom, "I hope you all are enjoying yourselves, we are just being mauled by giant fucking lizards!" One of the pirates roared until he was cut off when Samus fired her arm cannon. "Anyone ready for combat, get the hell down here. They seem to be going for the engine and captain's room... get the fuck off of my damn ship you shitheads!" The intercom went off and Megaman and Lucas ran to the back of the spaceship.

Megaman went through the door to the back when the doors suddenly locked on Lucas. Lucas attempted to do a manual over-ride until he heard the screams of his mother. He ran back to the weapons room to find Hinawa in the hands of another one of the giant alien lizards. The boy ran in with and wacked the pirate in the knee, knocking him down. Hinawa ran away and the pirate lunged toward Lucas, but he jumped over the attack, turned around mid-air to look at the alien, and used PK Love Omega. The attack was extremly powerful and mortally wounded the pirate, but knocked Lucas against the wall because of the intense knockback. With his' final breath, the alien grabbed a knife. He crawled closer to Lucas and raised the knife in the air. He was ready to stab the back of his neck. That is until a shot was fired and it killed the space pirate. Lucas slowly lifted his head to see his savior. His vision was blurry but the small figure with a dark red dress seemed to be Viridi. She was holding a lazer staff, a weapon that she kept with her that was her world's ecuivelent to a sniper rifle, and she got Lucas up off the floor.

Viridi has changed a little in the past three months. First of all, her hair was cut shorter, just past her shoulders. Most of the plant life that decorated her dress and hair withered away days after she became human, leaving the dress a bit plain. She has also grown half an inch taller. While not much, she knew that she was aging like any other human. It scared her to think that her life has been cut down from around a hundred thousand years to less than a hundred.

"I thought you were better at combat," Viridi commented.

"Shut up," Lucas said with a deep breath to follow.

"Let's go help the others,"

"You stay back, you are not exactly ready for combat,"

"Says the boy who just had his life saved,"

Soon the two need to be saved because a giant lizard, much larger than the others that the crew had fought, teleported in the middle of the room and charged at Viridi. Lucas jumped in the way and pushed Viridi tried to push Viridi out-of-the-way but the two of them were rammed against the wall, making a noticeable dent in the ship's side. The lizard then threw them at the control center for the shields, knocking them out of operation. Lucas struggled to get up. The lizard walked slowly toward the two with its razor sharp claws ready for cutting. Lucas used PK Love Omega to kill it, but the lizard wasn't affected by the attack and Lucas knocked himself back against the wall and bounced back in front of the large, scary lizard. He got up and attempted to whack it with his stick. The lizard swung it's claw and cut the metal stick into pieces. He then clawed at Lucas' stomach, he released a loud yell as the lizard kicked him back next to Viridi.

"Lucas, use your PSI. Heal yourself," Viridi begged, but Lucas couldn't concentrate. The claws must have had some kind of poison that messed with the brain. He was slowly dying. The lizard laughed at there hopeless struggle to stay alive.

The Slenderman appeared out of nowhere. This scared the lizard, but not enough to stop attacking. He clawed at the tall figure, but every time he did, the Slenderman dodged away. He then realised the tentacles from his back and started to whip to pirate. He fell and tried to call back a teleport, but before he could do that, the Slenderman stuck one of his tentacles in his chest. The lizard's eyes nearly popped out his head as Slendy pulled out his beating heart. Slendy grabbed it and crushed it in his hand. That was the last thing the pirate saw before he died.

Lucas woke up in the med-bay. Laying on a bed, plugged into the machine that was pumping him a constant supply of medicine that accelerated the healing process. Hinawa was by his bed and was happy when he regained consciousness.

"Lucas, I'm so glad your awake," She cried, "I don't know what I would do without you,"

"ugh... I'm alright Mom... just give the medicine a few minutes and I'll be... good as new,"

"Lucas, please don't push yourself to hard. The most important thing to me is your safety... When your done healing up, there are omelets for you, just how you like them," She walked out off the room. Just as she left, Viridi walked in through the opposite door.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, how were you after that attack?"

"Some cuts and brushes, but a shot of that medicine made all of that go away. You got beat up pretty bad back there. You've been here for about an hour,"

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, I really did,"

"Well even though you were not fast at all, I noticed you tried to push me out-of-the-way,"

"Don't remind me," Lucas said, not because he didn't save Viridi, but because his slow speed led to Kumatora's death.

"Even though you failed... horribly, I still wanted to thank you for trying. Even after how I treated you the first month or so," She walked out of the room.

Lucas lied back down and let the healing process finish up. He gave little thought about what Viridi just said or anything for that matter. His only goal was to survive and protect his mom. The machine automatically unhooked from Lucas and he was released from the med-bay. He felt like he had just had a good night's sleep. He walked to the kitchen area where Slendy and Wii Fit Trainer were having a nice conversation at the table. Lucas went up to him and thanked him for saving him and Viridi.

"It was no problem at all," the Slenderman said, "I'm sure you would do the same for me,"

Lucas walked to the counter dividing the dining area and the kitchen. He sat on of the stools in front of the counter and Hinawa, who was the ship's official chef, gave him his omelets. The omelets tasted amazing the crunch of the onions, the spice of the pepper, and the pure deliciousness of the bacon and sausage made the meal amazing. The intercom turned on and Samus spoke from it.

"Attention everyone, we have finally broke through space pirate territory and are heading for the planet Teagawa, the central trading hub of this part of the universe. After that battle with those damn pirates, I found lots of cash and high value treasures that we can trade. I have calculated the estimated value of everything an it all comes to about nine hundred thousand universal credits,"

Everyone cheered over this news. Nine hundred thousand credits was enough to buy awesome new upgrades for just about everything on the ship.

"Now because all of us worked together on this I will split it up with everyone. Taking away the cost for ship repairs and weapon upgrades that we so desperately need, everyone gets one hundred thousand credits... except for Pikachu,"

Over the intercom you could hear a sad 'pika pika'. Knowing Samus' bond with the electric mouse she decided to split her money with him. Pikachu couldn't buy anything though because he was considered, by the universe, a pet.

Samus piloted the ship down to the gray planet and found a docking station. The crew got out with all their valuable items, ranging from blueprints to rare gems and metals. After an hour of looking around they found a seller that offered them a good price on all the loot. The amount of credits they were able to get was a little over the estimate, but the excess was used for ship repairs. Everyone had the credits transferred to their accounts and they started looking around the planet for things to purchase.

Lucas went off with Megaman to look for new weapons. Samus started looking for any possible suit upgrades and anything Pikachu might want. Wii Fit Trainer and the Slenderman, however, used this opportunity to go on a little date. The couple went to a coffee shop, ordered two cappuccinos and started talking.

"Charles," Wii Fit Trainer said, "It's been so long since we did anything like this. It feels good to get out of that ship and stretch,"

"I agree, it has been too long since we had any time off of that spacecraft. I bet you just wanna run all day to make up for lost time,"

"You know me so well! I think I gained about five pounds,"

"Well even if you did, you still look beautiful,"

A small child, a three-eyed slug, happened to be overhearing the conversation and just had to comment.

"Uh...mister, how do you see without a face,"

"Kid," Wii Fit Trainer said in a stern voice, "Mind your own business, okay,"

"You're mean and your husband has no face," the slug-boy laughed as he slithered away.

"Why do you have to be so harsh to children?" Slendy asked, "He was just curious,"

"I just don't like children. Never have, never will,"

"I just think it would be nice to have a child. A child with your physical fitness and my dark magical powers would be amazing,"

"I know it would be, but I'd get fat and ugly with the pregnancy and taking care of a baby would get in the way of my exercise routine,"

"You won't be ugly and besides your exercise routine is just a thousand sit-ups and a hundred laps around the bedroom. Not as much as it was before our planets were destroyed, anyway,"

Meanwhile, Lucas was shopping around for a weapon to replace his stick that was cut into pieces a few hours ago. He looked for what seemed like forever until he found something better. He found a two katanas made with a razor sharp edge with metal from a planet called Okblagua. He had no idea where that was from but the sales person said that they were top-of-the-line weaponry. Lucas was skeptical and the salesperson knew this so he picked up one of the katanas, set out a giant one foot thick chunk of obsidian and cut it in half with one chop.

"Wow! How much?"

"Um... Retail price is pretty high, but I did con a guy pretty good for these so give me about a hundred thousand credits and we will call it a deal,"

Lucas transferred the credits to the shop and he walked out with two katanas on his back. This was his first step in getting stronger.

By nightfall, everyone returned with new things. Viridi has had some modifications made to her laser staff that allowed her to move faster and have more effective melee. Samus spent her money on sheild upgrades and used Pikachu's money to buy him treats, toys, and a thunderstone, even if Pikachu does not want to evolve. Slendy spent his money on books about the universe to better understand his environment. Hinawa took this time to buy groceries, cookbooks, and dishes.

"Hey mom," Lucas greeted, "You got eggs?"

"Of course," Hinawa answered, "I need to keep up with you omelet consumption," She then noticed the katanas on his back. "Lucas, are those swords?"

"Yeah, sharpest swords in the galaxy,"

"Awesome! Much more effective than that metal pole you carried around,"

"Guys," Samus interrupted, "Where's Olimar?"

Just then a loud yell could be heard on the other side of the town. The crew rushed toward the source of the scream to find Olimar beaten up and robbed.

"Who did this?" Samus screamed.

Olimar, who was to hurt to speak, pointed to the direction where the thief went off to. Samus, Megaman, and Lucas chased the thief down and Megaman shot at him, but he fired a shot that critically damaged the android. Samus and Lucas made chase as the thief kept running and firing shot behind him. Samus and Lucas dodged the shots and kept gaining up on him. The thief then stopped firing and held his wrist in front of him. It seemed as if he were trying to teleport away! The thief went faster and faster while the teleportation was charging. He was about to get away until a laser was fired from behind Lucas and Samus and hit the thief in his back, making him fall over and drop Olimar's things. The thief decided to cut his losses and ran for his life, leaving his loot behind.

Samus picked up the bag and looked through it. In it was a laser gun and a small rocket ship, about 3 inches tall, that looked like Olimar's old ship that he rebuilt in his first encounter with the Pikmin planet. Lucas and Samus came to the conclusion that the small rocket ship was really Olimar's ship. Olimar had grown to about two feet when he went to brawl and he has stayed the same height since then.

With Olimar's things saved and everyone alright, the crew flew off into the galaxy to face the future adventures that they will have.

**On Escade-7**

"Fourteen years and nine more months to go," Bob said apathetically as he lied down in his bed, "Prison sucks,"

King Dedede was sitting by the cell bars, overhearing a conversation between two prison guards.

"Did you hear that the ruthless Lizard Guild Pirates have been wiped out?" One guard said.

"No way! You serious? Those are one of the toughest pirates in the universe!" Another guards said.

"Yeah, I am serious! Do you know who took them down? A bunch of escapees from a planet that Kickass destroyed,"

King Dedede's eyes widened. He looked toward Bob who was staring at the ceiling.

"Bob did you hear that? Samus and them took out a famous group of pirates!"

Bob looked at King Dedede and jumped down from the top bunk.

"They might have a chance after all... too bad they won't think twice about us,"


	4. Bounty Hunting

_Agent Green, I feel that you have fully mastered what it takes to be a commander. You're missions are done with the least amount of casualties I have ever seen._

_ I don't like my men getting hurt, Commander._

_ That's because your group doesn't play "games" when you destroy planets. Is that correct?_

_ Yes, Commander. I take my work very seriously._

_ I like that attitude Agent Green. I like it a lot. That is why from today forward, you have been upgraded to Commander. Your army is larger, you have your own space station, and you get free soda. Excellent job, Commander Green._

_ Thank you Commander Kickass. I will lead my troops to victory will I take a sip of my Dr. Pepper._

* * *

**Nine months later...**

Viridi woke up screaming. Not because of an attack or anything like that, but because of a dream. A dream of being powerless and thrust into a new setting like an English speaking man thrown into Tokyo. A dream about events that had happened one year ago. The deaths of the few people she could truly call friend. The destruction of her homeworld and the godly power that came with it. It was a dream that had been haunting her recently and she was glad to be awake because of it.

Lucas, who had slept next to Viridi because the two of them crashed while playing Street Fighter all night, slowly rose his head off the arm of the couch in response to Viridi's screaming.

"Viridi... It's been the fourth time this week... and it's been four days. What is wrong?" Lucas asked tiredly.

"N-nothing Lucas, nothing at all,"

Lucas was not a morning person, especially when he was woken up after a mere three hours of sleep. He fell back to sleep, if only to enjoy a good fifteen minute nap before the entire crew wakes up. Viridi got up from the couch and made herself a cup of coffee to keep herself away from the dreams. Many of the crew thought it was an awful idea to give someone with the body of a twelve-year-old something like coffee, but she controlled herself just fine.

Soon after, everyone else woke up. Hinawa went to breakfast immediately, cooking up omelets and bacon for anyone who wanted them, which was mostly Lucas. Viridi decided to help her out with some of the basics, like breaking the eggs or flipping the bacon. The two took this opportunity to talk.

"I am so glad I'm not a vegetarian anymore," Viridi said as she smelt the delicious bacon.

"Yeah, bacon is just that good. So, what was all of that screaming about earlier?"

"It was just a dream I had. Nothing much,"

"It doesn't sound like it," Hinawa said, "Please tell me about it,"

"Well, It all starts out the first day I meet you on your planet... the time when I lost my powers. I've had dreams of that moment and the future of my mortality,"

"Sorry for all the questions, but why do you hate humans so much?"

"Well, I hated them because of their constant destruction of the land. As a goddess, I saw them as selfish beasts, fighting over stupid things like property and money,"

"Oh money, I remember a time on my planet when money never existed,"

"Really?"

"Yes, Tasmilly Village used to be a wholesome community where everyone looked out for each other. Everyone helped one another because it was the right thing to do. It may not have given them anything, like money, but they did it because they cared,"

"That sounds amazing... what happened?"

"The Pigmasks," Hinawa continued, "They burned down the forest and reconstructed animals. One of them actually killed me until I was revived by Bob for his Truth or Dare Game. Then a man persuaded the naïve villagers into being citizens of a money based society. They completely reconstructed the village into a more modern setting. Lucas and Flint, my husband, were against it from the start,"

"So Lucas hated to modernization?"

"Well we all grew into it, sadly, but we still remember where we come from and the natural beauty of the island before they came and destroyed it,"

"Never would have guessed Lucas was like that,"

"Same thing with you," Wii Fit Trainer interrupted while eating an apple, "All you've done is stay up late playing video games and watching cartoons with Lucas this past year, as lazy as it is, its kind of cute,"

"First of all, it's anime! Not cartoons. Second, it is not cute,"

"I think some one has a crush on my little boy," Hinawa laughed.

Viridi blushed slightly. "No I do not!"

"Your face is telling the truth for sure," Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Yeah, I don't love Lucas,"

"Sure you don't," The two women said sarcastically. Hinawa completed breakfast and woke up her son. Lucas tiredly made his way to the counter where his omelet was and started to eat them, not paying attention to anything else. While Viridi was eating and Lucas was looking away to talk to Megaman, Wii Fir Trainer puckered her lips at Viridi, like she was kissing, while pointing at Lucas. Viridi moved her plate on the other side of the room to eat alone. Samus walked in a few minutes later in her zero suit holding a tablet.

"Do any of you want to live somewhere else other than this space ship?" Samus asked. Everyone said yes. "Well then, we need to do more than just hunt for low-ranking pirates. We need to get into more professional bounty hunting,"

"You can't seriously be considering this, can you?" The Slenderman asked.

"This career is the only way to make money in space, other than trading of course, but we're not a giant cooperation so we're bounty hunting. It doesn't mean all of you have to fight. Hinawa, Olimar, Viridi, and Wii Fit don't have to fight, but I do want them to learn how to pilot the ship, along with everyone else,"

"So you want me to sit back and watch you do something while I sit here in the ship," Viridi interrupted, "I didn't blow all my money on my staff for nothing,"

"Viridi, you are too young," said Samus.

"I'm over ten thousand years old! I'm not too young!"

"Viridi, You have the physical abilities of a twelve-year-old, you look like one, you talk like one, hell, you even act like one a lot of the time! So shut the fuck up and listen to what I have to say,"

Viridi stopped arguing and went back to eating her breakfast. Samus continued.

"So, I have found a job that we might be able to do. It is very low for a bounty, only a million credits, but this will be more of a training job,"

"What about the money, how much will we get?" Lucas yawned, as he was still very tired.

"Since a house on a planet goes for around fifty million and we probably want something bigger than that, I'd say that none of us earn it,"

"Oh, come on," Megaman sighed.

"Do you want an easier life or not? Before you answer that, yes you do, that was a rhetorical question,"

"Then why bother asking?" Hinawa asked.

"Because I know you guy want to settle down on a planet and actually enjoy space, I know I do. The guy we are looking for is on a small agriculture planet called Jatania. He has committed violent crimes on this planet, like burning fields of crops. He is believed to have been hired by a competitor in the agriculture business. Even though he committed these awful, economically damaging crimes, he is believed to be very weak on his own,"

"How far is Jatania?" Wii Fit Trainer asked.

"Far enough away for me to have to activate hyperspace, everyone report to the deck in five,"

In five minutes, everyone got geared up and rushed into the pilot's room. They waited for Samus to start hyperspace. She activated the hyperspace and in approximately two and a half seconds, they were orbiting Jatania. Samus landed the ship near the planet's capital, Stathford. The crew got out to be greeted by a group of guards and a man in a tuxedo.

"Hello," said the man in the suit, "I am Kaden Hamill, President of this planet. You must be the group of bounty hunters, correct?"

"Yes we are Mr. President," Samus responded, "We will find this arsonist and bring him to justice,"

"I hope you do. I have had my best men on this guy for months and no one is able to find him. We will give you transportation and headsets for communication, that's all we can offer to aid you,"

"That will do," Samus said. The President lead the group to the capital building's parking lot. He showed them to a garage door with a keypad beside it.

"Now what I am about to show you, are a part of a top-secret project to make the fastest land vehicle. We started the project with the intent to transport crops back to the capital for shipping to save time, but so far, we are only able to use them in motorcycles. Too bad one of them were stolen,"

The President typed in a four digit code into the keypad and the door opened. In it were four shiny, orange motorcycles.

"These were made with some of the rarest material in the universe. Good thing we found a spaceship made of the stuff,"

Samus looked at the motorcycles and instantly realized what they were made from.

"I miss you gunship," Samus whispered to herself.

"What was that?" The President asked.

"Oh nothing,"

"Well, I wish you all the best of luck. Come by my office when your done,"

**Three days later...**

Samus, Slendy, Lucas, and Megaman were hiding behind a barn in front of a massive field of crops watching for the arsonist. The field they were watching was the next to be harvested and shipped away for trade. The ship was about three-hundred feet in the sky and cloaked to avoid suspicion.

"Anything yet?" The Slenderman asked to the ship.

"Nope nothin' yet," Wii Fit Trainer replied.

Suddenly, Lucas looked around the barn and spotted smoke. He alerted the ground group and they sped off to the source of the smoke and sure enough there was a fire. They saw a tall, skinny man with a tank of gas and a match. He got on a motorcycle, that looked like the ones that the crew were riding, and drove off with the crew right behind him.

Samus and Megaman fired their arm cannons at the arsonist and missed every shot. They gained more and more speed on the criminal and they were finally able to attack. The Slenderman pulled out his tentacles from his back and attempted to attack, but the arsonist had an electric saw. When the Slenderman was able to land a hit, it was immediately countered by an amputation of one of his tentacles. He fell off his bike and was left in the dust.

"Slendy," Lucas called with his headset, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... It'll grow back,"

He was picked up by the ship, which was piloted by Olimar, and was taken to the med-bay. The ship gained altitude again and flew back to the chase. The fight on the ground was not going to end in victory, so Viridi decided to do something about it. She took her laser staff and opened one of the ships doors, which were facing the front of the ship, and was pushed back due to the speed at which the ship was going. She reached for the side of the door against the wind. She grabbed onto the door and got her staff out to aim. She aimed at the criminal, she relaxed despite the things around her and fired the staff. The shot hit his back tire and he fell off the bike and the ground team stopped. The ship suddenly stopped, not knowing Viridi's intentions, which flung her right out of the ship. Lucas noticed this when he saw her fly through the air and he drove toward her.

He went as fast as he possibly could. Viridi was terrified and she thought she would be dead. She then saw Lucas on the motorcycle ahead of her. She was getting closer and closer to the ground and Lucas was going further and further away. Then Lucas turned around and headed toward her again and caught her. The force of impact knocked Lucas off the motorcycle, but Viridi was just fine.

"What the hell was that, Viridi!" Lucas yelled, with Viridi on top of him.

"Just helping you out. The battle on the ground was never going to end, so I ended it for you,"

"Thank you, but don't do that again! You scared me!"

The ship landed near the two of them and Hinawa went out to check if they were alright.

"What happened?" Hinawa asked.

"I sniped the guy from the side door while the ship was moving, then it stopped and I flew out of it, but Lucas saved me,"

"Well, thank you for helping but you could have been killed. Promise me you won't do little stunts like that again,"

"I promise," Viridi sighed.

"Uh...Viridi" Lucas said.

"Yes,"

"Can you get off of me,"

"Oh-okay," Viridi got of Lucas and she helped him up. While Lucas wasn't looking, Hinawa made her hands in the shape of a heart and pointed toward Lucas. When Lucas was inside the ship, Viridi walked up to her.

"Okay," Viridi whispered, "I might have a small crush on Lucas. Please don't tell,"

"Don't worry about it," Hinawa whispered, "I think he likes you too,"

"What about Kumatora?"

"I know he loves her, but he's young and he's going to move on eventually, unlike Flint when I died. I wouldn't mind having you as a daughter-in-law,"

"I didn't say I'd go that far," Viridi yelled.

"I'm just teasing you," Hinawa laughed, "Let's go collect that bounty,"

The crew made it back to the capital city, with the arsonist captured, to find the city in rubble. Troops of the FF were walking about the remains of the city. The ship landed and they were greeted by an officer.

"This area is in control of the FF, leave now!"

"But we captured a criminal for a bounty," Samus argued.

"Thank you, but we cannot give you the money. We didn't send out that bounty and the president is... well... not breathing,"

"God damn you Kickass," Samus muttered.

"Kickass didn't send the orders, Green did,"

"Who's Green?" Slendy asked.

"You should know if you know so much about Kickass, get off this planet,"

They crew returned to the ship and flew far away from the planet. They dropped the arsonist off on a nearby planet where they got half their original bounty. They went off to find the next big contract in hopes to strike riches and live comfortably.

* * *

_What is it Officer Valdes?_

_ Everything is going according to plan Commander Green, although we did have a group of people, a women in body armor, a blonde boy with a striped shirt, a faceless tall guy, and many others._

_ Next time you see them... I want them captured not dead._

_ So you can kill them yourself?_

_ No, so I can forever torture them like my brother. Continue the campaign as planned. Just be sure to catch a few of them if you spot them._

_ Yes sir._


	5. The Downfall of Green

One year later...

_Commander Kickass_

_ Yes, Commander Green_

_ I've had trouble capturing a certain crew. I've been on the campaign to control the universe for over a year now and I've attacked them whenever I saw them, but they always seem to get away._

_ Green, Green, Green, You are a master at commanding an army, yet you can't manage to capture a small crew of people._

_ Yes,sir._

_ I guess I wasn't great at my job when I started. Have you tried setting a trap?_

_ I thought about it but wouldn't that get in the way of the campaign._

_ Green, I think you're ahead of schedule. I don't mind if you take a break to solve a personal problem._

_ How would I trap them?_

_ That is for you to figure out on your own. Farewell, Commander Green._

* * *

The crew aboard the Federation Cruiser were all relaxing. They had just been rewarded a bounty of fifteen million credits for capturing a mass-murderer, who had commitd crimes across numerous galaxies for twenty-five years. He had apparently been killing these people to sacrifice them to a demonic god. In other words, he was a nut. The silence was broken when Samus came rushing in the room, screaming with excitement.

"Darn it!" Viridi yelled as her character was killed by Lucas in a game of Mortal Kombat, "You made me screw up Samus,"

"I think you're just bad at this game," Lucas said.

"I don't care about your stupid game," Samus screamed, "I found a contract for fifty million credits!"

"That would buy us a place for sure," The Slenderman said.

"Wait," Olimar interjected, "What's the job?"

"We need to capture some killer. The killer murdered the guy's wife and this man is very wealthy and will do anything for revenge,"

"Still, I think the bounty for that should be a lot less,"

"Does that matter, Olimar? We are going to get paid the big bucks for capturing one guy,"

"Where is this guy?" Olimar sighed.

"He is on the planet Cathea, a large planet for of some of the wealthiest people in the universe. The planet is actually close-by,"

"Well, what are we waiting for," Wii Fir Trainer yelled, "Let's go!"

The crew arrived on the planet and docked in the poor people's docking bay. The standard ground team, Lucas, Samus, Slendy, and Megaman, got out of the ship. They were greeted by a large group of FF soldiers and Officer Valdez.

"Long time no see, bounty hunters. How is life?"

"Hey, where is the rich guy?" Megaman asked.

"Oh, him? He doesn't exist, you are being captured by the FF. Resist and pay the price,"

"I thought we lost you guys after Edrion," Samus said.

"Oh you did, but we caught up to you,"

"Well, we're not going down without a fight,"

"I knew you would say that, Samus. Soldiers attack!"

The ground team held their ground as storms of FF troops rushed them. Samus and Megaman were shooting everyone, Slendy was ripping limbs and internal organs of the troops, and Lucas was using PSI while he cut through the soldiers with his dual katanas. The ground team didn't notice that the troops were also storming the ship Slendy spotted his wife being man-handled by a heavily armored soldier. The Slenderman left the ground team to kill the soldier capturing Wii Fit Trainer. The ground team retreated back to the ship and left the planet, dodging lasers on their way out.

"Shit!" Samus yelled, "We were trapped,"

"I told you," Olimar said.

"I don't care, I just want to know if everyone's alright,"

"Did you guys save Hinawa?" Olimar asked.

"Was she captured?" Lucas panicked.

"Apparently she was,"

"We have to get her back," Viridi said.

"There is no way we are going back their to get one person," Samus said, "besides, they probably returned to their little base. A base that is probably guarded by loads of turrets and highly trained soldiers,"

"They also captured Pikachu," Olimar added.

Samus paused. "They crossed the fucking line. Let's go kick some FF ass! Olimar, I want you to track those assholes down. Find out where they are,"

While Olimar went off to track down the FF, Viridi went up to Lucas on the couch.

"Lucas, we will get Hinawa back, I promise,"

"Thanks Viridi, it's just that ever since I was ten. My mother dying, my brother killing himself, and almost everything after the first Truth or Dare. I don't want to lose mom again,"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," She hugged Lucas, she didn't realize what she had done until a few seconds after when she jumped away from Lucas entirely.

The ship had locked onto the FF fleet's path and started to follow it. The crew is about to be in the belly of the beast.

* * *

At the FF Space Station, the two prisoners, Hinawa and Pikachu were being brought in by Officer Valdez. The prisoners were in two separate hovering cages that followed the Officer everywhere he went. Unlike Hinawa, Pikachu was unconscious. He was holding a glowing yellow stone and no one had noticed it. Hinawa was on her knees, holding onto the bars. Officer Valdez stopped at a large door, which opened up when he typed in a code in the nearby keypad. The door opened to a long room with someone in green at the end sitting on a throne.

The man wore a green helmet that covered his entire head. He rose from his throne with his green cape. He wore a black commander's uniform outlined in green thread.

"You have prisoners, I assume?" He said with a low, muffled voice, probably due to the helmet.

"Well only two, this yellow mouse and a women, sir,"

"I might have an idea on who the women is, keep her here. As for the mouse, move it into my... torture room," The man laughed and Officer Valdez took Pikachu away.

"You monster, a torturing room, you sick freak," Hinawa said.

"I don't care about what you have to say ma'am. All I want you to do is stay there and wait for the rest of your friends to get here. Either they die on their way here or I have a larger... collection,"

Hinawa almost threw up. The thought of anyone aboard the ship being in a torture room, especially her son, was sickening.

Meanwhile, the crew has the Space Station in sight. They increased power to the engines and sped to the station. Samus maneuvered the ship around multiple lasers firing at them. Megaman, worked the weapons station and fired a barrage of lasers at turrets. Many of the shots missed, but a few of them did land a hits and only a few turrets were operational. Despite this severe handicap in defenses, a shot managed to hit a main engine, which made the ship lose control and made it crash into a docking bay.

Troops rushed in and started firing at the ship. It was sustaining heavy damage, but the ship's weapons were still active and they fired into the crowd. The crowd retreated and the crew got out.

"Okay, All of us stick together," The Slenderman ordered, "Protect each other, we want to make it out of here alive don't we?"

The crew huddled together and they went off to explore the station in search of Pikachu and Hinawa.

Pikachu woke up to find himself in a concrete room with blood on the walls. Messages such as 'Help' were on the walls written in stained blood. Pikachu turned his head to find a familiar looking plumber, in a red shirt and overalls.

"Pika pi," Pikachu called. The man turned his head toward Pikachu. He had a mustache and a large nose. A depressed look was on his face.

"So that got you too, huh," He said in a sad, Italian accent.

"Pika," Pikachu was shocked to find Mario here. Even though he saw him shot to death two years ago.

"You must be wondering what I am doing here, in the land of the living," He chuckled, "I was revived by my brother, who had apparently sided with the FF... He keeps me here just to torture me. He says that he was tired of being player two and said that I should suffer. If I had know this is what would happen... I would have spent more time with my bro... take him along on more adventures," He sobbed for a little while before getting a grip on his self and continued. "Every time I die, I am brought back from the dead. He says that you can bring anyone back within twenty-four hours. While I'm dead, I see Peach. I reach to grab her hand and I suddenly wake up to hell again. Just to repeat the cycle again,"

Pikachu was in tears. He looked at the yellow stone he had managed to bring with him. He thought of what would happen if he used the power of the thunderstone. He would be powerful beyond imagination, but would Samus still find him cute once he reunited with the crew? He decided that he had to help an old friend and grabbed ahold of the stone. His entire body began to glow, he felt his physical form change. Pikachu has evolved into Raichu.

"You evolved! Can you get out?"

"Raichu," He generated an electric attack that blew the door off of the cage.

* * *

Back to the rest of the crew, they were running around the space station to find any clues on the location of Hinawa and Pikachu. The occasional heavy weapons man fired upon them with his minigun, but Viridi would start out with a charged shot from her staff, then Lucas would slice the man in half with the katanas. The heard screams like "Run away!" and "Oh God, it shoots lightning!". Raichu bursts through the wall in front of the crew. Mario follows behind him.

"Pikachu" Samus screamed with glee, "and Mario?"

"How did you make it out alive?" Olimar asked.

"It doesn't matter right now, we need to take Luigi down," Mario yelled, running in the direction of Luigi's throne room.

"Luigi?" Viridi said while she and the others were following Mario.

The team followed Mario along the hallway. Mario used his jumping skills to crush every guard he in his way. They made it to a large door, the same door Raichu and Hinawa went through. Raichu used thunderbolt on the keypad which allowed them access to the room. They walked in to find Green sitting at his throne.

"Aw... Mario, I see you brought your friends along," Green said.

"Luigi," Mario said to Green, "I don't want to do this to you,"

"Oh, but I do," A row of turrets, rose from behind him and fired at the crew and they shot the turrets down with little effort. Mario ran up to Luigi and took off the helmet and found Hinawa. She was tried to the throne to appear as she was Luigi. Lucas ran up to his mother to untie her.

"Lucas," She said in a hushed voice, "Run, all of you,"

Before they could process the request, a large mech, controlled by a helmet-less Luigi, slaps him against the wall. The others try to fight the mech, but each attempt was met with a similar result. Lucas rises up from the floor and pulls out both of his katanas. The mech punches at him, but Lucas jumped up and ran on its arm and cut it off. Now the Mech was crippled and the group could do more damage. Samus deals the mech's final blow with a super missile to the its chest area. Luigi flies out of the exploding mech and lands on his feet.

He grabs the two laser pistols from his belt and shoots at them. The pistols were very good at stunning anyone hit by them and with a few shots, most of the crew were stunned, except for Lucas.

"Lucas, you seemed to have grown since our last encounter two years ago. Not just in age, but in strength and agility. I look forward to breaking you,"

"Just release my mother and I won't have to break you in half,"

"Oh that women over there," He points to Hinawa, still tied to the throne. Luigi flipped a switch on his guns and shot Hinawa in the stomach, "But she's dying,"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lucas yelled. He runs at Luigi with katanas in both hands. Luigi is rapidly firing his shots at him, and many shots were hitting Lucas, but the blows weren't as effective due to a PSI shield and refresh. Luigi received some of the damage because of the PSI reflect. Lucas finished Luigi of with a decapitation, his head flew off his body and onto the floor before his body. Lucas ran to his mom and had lifeup gamma ready. Hinawa was not in good shape. She had a massive burn on her stomach and she looked very weak.

Hinawa smiled as she quietly said, "Goodbye, Lucas,"

"NO! I can heal you!" Lucas shouted dashing toward her. Hinawa's body went limp just before Lucas could cast the spell. He stopped at the throne, fell to his knees, and cried.

The crew members, who had just recovered from the stun gun's effect came to comfort Lucas, but he pushed them away. Lucas was walking toward the door until Viridi stopped him.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Viridi asked.

"Leaving. I'll probably slow you all down anyway,"

"You can't just leave!"

Lucas ignored her. He ignored everyone, even when they followed him. He went down to another docking bay and grabbed a small, one-man spacecraft and got inside. Lucas had taken lessons on how to pilot so he knows what he is doing. He started the engine and he flew off into the unknown.

"Lucas! Don't go!" Viridi cried.

"This is my fault," Mario said, "If only I paid my brother a little more attention. If only. I don't see the point in living anymore. Everytime I died in the torture rooms, I saw what looked like heaven. I want to be there now. Maybe I can make it up to him in the afterlife," Mario grabbed a laser gun from a dead soldier and shot himself in the head, leaving behind a burn in the middle of his face.

"Good luck to you, Mario," Samus whispered.

The remaining crew scouted around for anything useful in fixing the ship. Samus did a price estimate on Luigi's helmet to find that it was worth a hundred million credits due to a bounty placed on him by a small rebellion on the other side of the galaxy.

* * *

In a galaxy far from the space station, Lucas was flying through the galaxy, still upset by his failure. It had been almost a day since he left the crew. If only he was fast enough to get Kumatora to safety. If only he were fast enough to save his mother from death. Those two thoughts had been on his mind for the past twenty hours. He started to receive warnings of possible enemy spacecraft. Soon he was evading lasers from five arwing-like spaceships. Lucas could still be considered a pilot in training and the main engine was hit. His ship crashed on a nearby planet. After ten minutes of being stuck inside, the door was ripped open by aliens that could be described as thinner versions of Mewtwo. The aliens grabbed him and took him away.


	6. Reunited

**Five Years later...**

Bob and King Dedede were sitting in their cell, on the prison planet know as Escade-7. Bob had just gotten a harmonica from a fight and he was playing the blues with King Dedede. Bob played the notes from the top bunk of the bed.

"... I've been here so long," King Dedede sung, Bob played a bit once Dedede sung the first verse and they kept taking turns, "Just about seven years... and it was all because... of that stupid guy," King Dedede pointed toward Bob, but he didn't care. It sounded good, "I watched my friends get killed... I watched them blow up the world... I watched take me away... But I didn't watch the trial! Fuck the FF!" Bob started to play along with the king's words, "Ohhhhh, fuck the FF... they took away my freedoms aaaaannnnnnd they should all die," Other prisoners from nearby cells started to sing along with Dedede as they heard the music.

"Fuck the FF!" The prisoners sung as they clapped along to form a beat, "Ohhhhh, fuck the FF... they took away my freedoms aaaaannnnnnd they should all die,"

Two guards came to find the source of all the fun the prisoners have had. Bob quickly hind the harmonica under his pillow and pretended to sleep. Dedede sat down against the wall, trying to look depressed. It didn't work because the harmonica was confiscated.

"At least we had fun while it lasted," Bob said.

"You really know how to play, how do you do it," King Dedede asked.

"I still know skills I've learned with my magical powers and the harmonica was one of them,"

A guard walked up to the cell. He was a humanoid with red skin and a long tail that drug across the floor. He unlocked the cell door and ordered the two to follow him. He went between them and whispered into both of their ears.

"Just follow my lead. Leave me and you will most likely die," The guard whispered. The two prisoners nodded and followed the guard down to the ground floor. They were near the confiscated weapons closet when a large explosion went off in the warden's office nearby. While the other guards were rushing toward the explosion, the red humanoid guard unlocked the door to the weapons closet and gave the prisoners their signature weapons, King Dedede's giant hammer and Bob's magic revolver that never ran out of ammo. The guard gave Bob an extra set of body armor and more explosives were detonated. The three of them shot at the other guards that had just found out their intentions. Another explosive went off and they escaped to the docking bay under the smoke.

"Are we escaping," Dedede asked as they were running.

"Yes, I was hired to help you escape by a traitor to the FF. Just go to the man with the dark hood and you will both be free,"

They were on the docking bay and a man in a black cape with the shadows from his hood covering his face. He ran to a black space ship, about the size of a small house and waited.

"There he is, but before you go... King Dedede, I think you are awesome... Can I have a hug?"

"Anything for you, pal,"King Dedede said as he gave the guard a large hug.

"Okay let's go," Bob shouted as he dashed toward the man in the dark hood. The prisoners got inside the spacecraft and they flew away from Escade-7. The guard got onto his own personal ship and fled to another planet.

**Twenty-four hours earlier...**

The room's walls were made of glass but it was hard to tell because the room was filled with plants of all kinds. Vines, flowers, and even some small trees, but one thing was unnatural about this room and that was the loud alarm clock that woke up the owner of this room.

A blonde, young lady reached for the alarm clock with her eyes closed. Everytime she tried to hit the snooze button she moved the alarm further away from her. She eventually fell out of the bed and stood up to turn off the alarm. She yawned softly as she went to her clothes, which were all hung from a tree branch and put on a simple work uniform, Red shirt, black pants, and a name tag that said "Viridi". She got out of her room and brushed her teeth and hair. She went to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Viridi," The Slenderman said. He was always up early and he took this time in the morning to read his books.

"Good morning... Slendy," she yawned as she slowly ate her cereal.

"I thought today was your day-off,"

"Nah, I got called last night, someone got fired,"

"Okay, I see,"

Viridi finished her cereal and put on het shoes. She walked out the door into the cold, winter air of Seelara, the crew's current home. The air woke her up. She got onto a hover bike that the crew owned, started it, and went off to the diner that she worked at.

Viridi place of employment was on a crowded part of town, full of old, shabby buildings and shady looking people. Luckily she was able to zoom right past all of them and go to the diner. She parked the motorbike and walked in to the place. The heater must not have worked because the place was as cold as the outside. It was times like this she wished she wasn't a waitress.

Soon enough the diner had some people, mostly those who wanted their daily fix of coffee, but it kept her busy. While Viridi was serving a customer a stack of pancakes, the door opened up and a young man in a jacket walked in. He had a sock hat on his head and he was looking down at the ground. He sat at the furthest end of the diner and had his back toward everyone. Viridi went to take the man's order.

"Hello sir," She said, "Welcome to the Seelaraian Diner, how may I take your order,"

The man looked down at the table and took a deep breath, "I'll have a ham omelet and some coffee,"

Viridi wrote down the man's order. "Okay, I'll have the omelet in a few minutes. As for your coffee, I can get it right now," She got out a mug and poured the some coffee into it then handed it to the man. The man grabbed it and took a sip.

"Thank you... Viridi,"

"You never glanced at my name tag, how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm just an old friend," He turned to her and showed his face. He was Lucas!

"Oh my god, Lucas! You're alive!" She hugged him for the first time in five years without thinking.

"I know you must be freezing in here, but can you please get off of me?" Lucas asked. Viridi jumped away from him and sat in front of him.

"Are you sure you can do this, you are on the clock, right?"

"Oh, practically no one is here. I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind. Anyway, how were you, Lucas?"

"Oh, just good. Got a job in bounty hunting because trade is absolutely boring,"

"Oh that's nice, we actually bought a house around, I guess, four years ago,"

"That's good. How is everyone?"

"Great, everyone stays at home except for Olimar. He was hired as a Commander of a starfleet for the rebellion and that is how he provides for us,"

"Well, sounds like everyone at the house is a bit lazy," Lucas laughed.

"I don't know, We still have Wii Fit Trainer,"

The TV at the front switched to an emergency broadcast. The reporter walked in at the desk and started to give an emergency report.

"Attention people of Seelara, the president of Sorus, has been assassinated by the Dark Hood. The third attack this month. For those who don't know, the Dark Hood is an assassin that is believed to have been hired by the FF to take down important leaders to rebelling planets. He is said to have fled to Seelara for refuge. If anyone obtains any info on the Dark Hood, please call your local police station. Now back to your regularly scheduled program,"

Viridi and Lucas stopped watching the TV.

"So this Dark Hood sounds pretty big," Lucas said.

"Yeah, he's been on the news for weeks. Killing rebel leaders for the FF, it just pisses me off. Let's not talk about that guy,"

"Okay, so how is the house?"

"It's great. How about you meet me at two o'clock when my shift is over and I'll show you,"

"Alright, can't wait,"

* * *

"This place looks amazing," Lucas said as he stood outside of the large house were Viridi and the former crew lived. The house was three stories tall. On the side there was a glass room connected to the house filled with plants, trees, and shrubs so much that no one could see inside.

"That right there is my room," Viridi said, pointing at the glass container.

"Guess you still love nature, I see,"

"Yeah, I wanted to sleep in the garden, but being human makes that uncomfortable, believe me. My room is alright though. It even has a flowing hot spring"

"I thought Pit was the one who liked hot springs,"

"He said that everyone enjoys hot springs,"

"Words of wisdom,"

The two of them walked into Slendy and Wii Fit Trainer having a conversation, Megaman getting his butt kicked at Megaman 1, and Samus lying on the couch with Raichu. Now before you ask, yes Megaman is awful at his own games. Nobody knows why. Once everyone notices Lucas, they stop what they are doing and greet him after five long years.

"Lucas!" Megaman said, " we missed ya',"

"Raichu,"

"Glad to have you back, Lucas," The Slenderman said.

"Thank you guys, It's good to see you all again. Sorry I didn't come back sooner,"

"Just be lucky you found us," Samus said, "The universe is a big place. So, what brings you down to Seelara,"

"Oh nothing really. I just tracked down a guy and turned him in on this planet. I think I might stay here for a while and go find a new contract,"

"It will be nice to have you here for the next few days," Wii Fit Trainer said, "Although, you are welcome to live here if you want to,"

"Well...uh... I can't. I j-just can't. Sorry,"

"I'm sure it's fine," Viridi said, "We'll have fun for the next few days. I'll even request this week off,"

All of a sudden, a ringing noise could be heard in the living room followed by a voice saying "Incoming Transmission from... Captain Olimar," Everyone walked into the living room and Samus accepted the transmission.

"Hey guys," Olimar greeted from the TV screen.

"Hey Olimar," Slendy said, "Look who's here," He grabbed Lucas by the arm and pulled him into Olimar's view.

"Lucas! Long time, no see. How's space been treating you?"

"Good,"

"Five years away from us and that's all you have to say? I knew you were never the most outgoing person, but I expected a much larger story,"

"I'm a bounty hunter now,"

"Well, that's great," A man approached Olimar and gave him a letter. Olimar read letter and put it off to the side, "We have just gotten word of a small FF raid coming over here. I gotta go take care of it. See you all later," The transmission ended and everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

Later that night, Lucas was lying on the couch. He tried sleeping, but he knew it wouldn't work. He has had a lot on his mind lately. He heard someone walk into the kitchen. Lucas jumped up to find Viridi getting a glass of water.

"Wow," She yawned, "You are so paranoid,"

"Living alone for five years does that to you,"

"Lucas," She sat on the couch with him, "What's wrong. You've been acting strange. We can help you,"

Lucas sighed. "Promise you won't get mad,"

"I'll try,"

"I'm not really a bounty hunter. I'm an a-," Lucas was cut of by loud, ground-shaking explosions. Everyone in the house woke up and went down stairs ready for a fight. They looked out the windows to see thousands of FF ships in the distance, firing onto the civilians in the city. Lucas threw off his coat and revealed a black cape. He put a hood over his head and got out his two katanas and strapped them to his back.

"Oh my god," Slendy said, "You're the...,"

"Shut up and follow me to my ship," Lucas commanded, "I will explain everything when we are safe,"

They followed Lucas to his ship, it was a little on the small side for a crew as big as theirs, but it had to do. Lucas started the ship and they flew off into space. On their way up, they could see the rebel fleet being crushed by the FF. The other worried for Olimar, but in all reality, they knew he would not survive. Lucas started up hyperspace and they were blasted twenty thousand light-years away from Seelara. Lucas engaged the auto-pilot and walked into the main cabin to explain himself.

He was greeted with a punch to the nose by Samus. She was wearing her power suit so the blow hurt much more. Lucas fell down and grabbed his nose. He had blood all over his face. He got up and tired to speak again.

"Okay... I deserved that,"

"What the hell is going on Lucas," Samus yelled, "or should I say, Dark Hood,"

"Everyone I can explain,"

"Okay, try to explain the thirteen leaders of the rebellion you have killed, The countless other people you have murdered to get to those leaders and leading the FF to Seelara, killing Olimar and his fleet,"

"I didn't lead the FF over here and as for me turning to the FF, It's hard to explain,"

"We got all day," The Slenderman said, "You might as well talk,"

"Fine!"

* * *

It all started a day after I ran off from you guys. I was still angry about the things that happened the day before and I did not know when I would snap out of it. I was attacked by a group of rebels mistaking me for being apart of the FF.

"I think they were right," Megaman said.

Shut up Megaman! Anyway, I crashed on a nearby planet and a group of aliens took me in for questioning. I told them everything that happened and they explained to me that they were the aliens that originally knew PSI. I was allowed to stay when I said that I wanted to destroy the FF. I lived on that planet for four years. I trained and kept to myself for the most part. On year three, I believe, I had gotten this cape because I had become an expert in stealth operations. When I have the hood on, it hides my face with shadows and it increases my overall speed.

The last day I was there, I had my cape on and I was in the dungeon guarding prisoners with a guy. I heard gunshots and they were coming closer to us. So, I put my weapons down and locked myself in a cell. The guy was shot by heavy machine gun fire as the FF stormed through the place. We were all set free in exchange for working for them.

They hired me on as an assassin because of my cape and my first job was fairly simple, kill a low rank Commander for the rebels. I didn't want to, but I had to in order to survive. They realized my potential and assigned me to kill rebel leaders. Just recently, I was able to be apart of FF meeting and I found out where the prison is. My goal was to break Bob and King Dedede free because Bob has some magical connections and Dedede is immortal.

I was about to break them out after a small assassination job and a stop by Seelara for an omelet, but Viridi was there and I didn't want to miss out on a chance to see you guys after five years, so I came over to spend the night. I never wanted to drag you all into this, but I was able to get you out alive. I just wish I could have done to same for Olimar.

* * *

"Okay," Samus said, "I'll go along with this, but I swear, if you turn us in, I am going to kill you,"

"Raichu,"

"I guess we have little choice," Slendy said.

"Sounds like a workout," Wii Fit Trainer said.

"I do miss the bounty hunting days," Megaman said.

"I trust you Lucas. Let's go fight the FF!" Viridi cheered.

"Thanks guys, I have to call someone real quick. He'll help with the prison break,"

Lucas walked to the phone and pulled up a list of numbers on a touch screen near by. He chose a name that said "jrarulez" and called him.

"Hello... Yeah I know I'm late... I know overtime sucks, I'll transfer an extra million to your account... You're ready?... Great! I'll be there in about ten minutes," Lucas hung the phone up and prepared for another trip into hyperspace to break Bob and King Dedede out.

Lucas drove the ship toward Escade-7 and parked it on the docking bay closest to the Warden's office.

Lucas waited outside the ship and saw the man helping Bob and Dedede out of prison. The two escapees ran toward him and Lucas opened the door to the ship. He got inside himself and flew off. Bob and Dedede noticed the other people in the ship.

"Uh... what's going on here?" Bob asked.

Lucas removed his hood. "A rebellion,"

"Well, that's just fine and dandy, but why would you need me? After all, I did start a game of Truth or Dare with all of you and you got the games twice in a row, Lucas,"

"True, but I hate the FF and after seven years in prison, I know you hate them too,"

"I can't do much right now, but I do know a guy who can help us out. He is about twenty light years away from here the Smash bros planet was,"

"Who is this guy?" Slendy asked.

"This man got so tired of his job, he sold his home to me and now lives alone on the planet Sacouter. His name is God,"

**For those who don't know the story, One day, God decided that ruling heaven was annoying. This is because the people good enough to enter heaven where not interesting at all. So he sold heaven to Bob and moved somewhere away from everyone.**


	7. The Amulet

Lucas and Bob were in the cockpit of the ship. Lucas was driving it to the coördinates that Bob had given him.

"So, how were the seven years?" Bob asked.

"Awful,"

"Okay then... we're close to our destination. Wanna go tell the others?"

"Sure, why not,"

The two of them went to the main area of the crammed ship and announced that they will arrive Sacountor in about twenty minutes. The crew cheered because being stuck in with many people in a small space for two days was not pleasant for anyone. Viridi actually hugged Lucas and he hugged back. They soon realized what they were doing and immediately jumped away from each other, slightly embarrassed. Lucas and Bob returned to the cockpit and continued what they were doing.

"So," Bob started, "You got a thing with Viridi, don't ya,"

Lucas' eyes widened and he started to blush. "N-no, I d-do not,"

"Man, you suck at lying,"

"I spent an entire year lying. Your statement is invalid,"

"So, you still have a thing with Viridi,"

"No!"

"Lucas, I'm sure of Kumatora were still alive she'd kick you in the balls,"

"She probably would," Lucas muttered to himself.

"Ha, I'm right!"

"Okay, you're right! Just don't tell anyone!"

"Fine! I was just joking around. I don't really care,"

"Good... is that the planet right there?"

Bob leaned toward the glass. "Yup, it's right there," He pointed toward a planet that was mostly a light blue. Although there were some green spots.

The crew landed on the biggest island on the planet, which was really just 4 square miles. They landed on a warm, sandy beach. It was the kind of day were you would just want to get a towel and lie down on it and relax under the sun. Sadly, there was no time for that. Lucas asked Bob to lead the way and after five minutes into a tropical forest, they stumbled upon a large, wooden house. Bob walked to the door and knocked.

After a few seconds of waiting, Bob was greeted to an old man with a long, white beard and was wearing clothes that made him look like he was on vacation.

"He he he," The old man laughed, "Hello there, young man. It's been a while. Your not here to complain about your property, are you? Cuz' if you are you're eight years too late,"

"No no," Bob said, "I'm here to ask for your help God,"

"Don't call me that stupid name anymore. I quit my job because there was nobody interesting to talk to in heaven, everyone kept asking me for help, and I was over-worked! Call me Jon,"

"Okay,"

Jon noticed the others who were waiting outside. "Hey, youngin's, come on in and enjoy yer'selves,"

Everyone walked into the house and immediately noticed the simple design of the interior. Most everything in the living room looked like it came from no later than the 1900's. This reminded Lucas of his old home. His family never gave into the new technologies that came out and his house remained somewhat like this.

"Ma name's Jon," He held out his hand and the crew started shaking his hand one by one, "Although there's no need to introduce yourselves, I already know ya,"

"How?" Viridi asked.

"Oh because I was God, not anymore though,"

"Prove it," Viridi dared.

"Yer' name's Viridi, you were the Goddess of Nature before yer planet blew to smithereens. Yer favorite weapon is the laser staff and you sleep with a teddy bear named Cuddles. Is that nuff' for ya or is the teddy bear enough fer ya,"

"Yes!" She yelled, "Please stop,"

"He he he, Y'all alright. Now Bob, what do you want? Wait a sec, I already know,"

"You are Go-," Megaman started. He looked to see Jon shaking his head, "Jon,"

"So without yer magic power, you can't go to your house in heaven,"

"Nope, can you take us there?"

"Why sure I can!" Everyone was immediately teleported to a land of clouds and sunshine, "Thank you for riding Jon Express,"

"Thank you," The Slenderman said, he looked toward Bob, "What are we hoping to look for here?"

"I have always had the thought in the back of my head that my magical powers would be taken away. So, I hid a powerful amulet somewhere in Heaven, but I forgot where. Jon can you help us?"

Bob looked toward Jon and saw him sleeping on the clouds.

"I guess we're on our own. Everyone start looking!"

"Wait!" Viridi said, "If this is Heaven and no one is here, where do the souls go?"

"Oh, just some other universe. I made it and kicked everyone out of this place,"

The group went looking for the amulet. The searched every house, every cloud, and even every bathroom, but it was nowhere to be found. Samus got pissed off at the fact that they where going nowhere with this search, so she kicked the side of a house in anger. The house began to shake and the clouds below it disappeared. The house fell down a hole, a deep, dark hole. The crew ran over to the hole.

"Ah, now I remember!" Bob exclaimed, "I hid it in this hole,"

"How is there a hole in the sky?" Wii Fit Trainer asked.

"Well, it's more of a rip in the universe, but I don't care," Bob jumped in the rip. Everyone looked down into the rip. After a few seconds, Bob jumped up from the rip with a golden amulet with a purple gem in the middle.

"So what does that thing do?" King Dedede asked.

"It stores about ten percent of the power I used to have," He held it in his hand for a bit longer, "It seems to have lost energy, the gem in the middle is not as shiny,"

"So we came here for some stupid amulet," Samus ranted, "That doesn't even have ten percent of your former power. Just so you can wear it! Fuck this, I'm done," She started to walk away.

"This amulet also has another property. If I were to kill another magic user, his power would go to me," Samus stopped and turned back.

"So we are just going to find some wizards and murder them just so you can have power?" Samus asked.

"Well, a bunch of normal people just broke an intelligent man and an immortal penguin out of a maximum security prison planet. I would imagine some officers using a bit of magic,"

"And if you think about, Bob is the most experienced," Slendy added, "As much as everyone hates this, we have to let Bob have the amulet,"

After a slight hesitation, everyone agreed to let Bob wear the amulet. Bob put it around his neck and threw a fireball to test his abilities.

"Yup, still got it. I'm done for today, do you guys want to stay here for the night? It's better than being crammed in a spaceship,"

"Yes!" Wii Fit Trainer said, "I need to run,"

"I just want to take a shower," Viridi said.

"Well then, enjoy yourselves. You are my guests after all,"

Later that evening, Lucas was sitting down on the edge of one the clouds, looking at the sun set. He was thinking about the fall of the FF and how he would destroy Commander Kickass. Not just that, but about the people he has killed to keep himself alive. Viridi touched him on the shoulder and he jumped up. Upon seeing that it was Viridi, he sat back down.

"Lucas, I just want to say thankyou,"

"What did I do? I robbed you of your home and put you all into this quest to save the universe. I don't even know if it will work,"

"It'll be fine Lucas, we can raise an army. I'm sure of it,"

"After all the leaders I killed, good luck with that,"

"You did what you had to do. I can't blame you for that,"

"But I felt this sort of... rush ... that empowered me, making me love killing. What the hell am I?"

"You're Lucas, the greatest fighter and nicest person I know. Now I'm going to go to bed. Good night Lucas,"

"Don't forget Cuddles," Lucas laughed.

"Oh shut up,"

The next day, Jon woke up and teleported the crew back to the universe where they belong. They thanked Jon for all that he did and they went to go look for mercenaries to help them fight. They stopped on a nearby planet and Lucas walked out. As he did, a gun was fired and Lucas' shoulder let out a splash of blood. He held onto the wound out of instinct. He had been shot before, but those times he had a PSI shield covering him. He was unprepared for this attack and blacked out.

When Lucas woke up, he saw Megaman sitting in front of a jail cell door in the same room.

"Ugh, Mega...man,"

"Lucas! You're okay!"

"Yeah... I guess... what happened?"

"We were attacked by the rebellion. They must have not heard about the prison break or something because everyone is now locked up,"

"What do we... do?"

"Bob is now negotiating with rebel leaders, he says that he might be able to keep you away from the death penalty that is awaiting you,"

Bob and two rebel guards walked up to the cell. Megaman went up to the bars while Lucas stayed on the floor.

"So good news, none of you are going to die,"

"Bad news?" Slendy said from the next cell over.

"You are all currently enlisted into the rebellion, any attempt at escape will result in death, traitorous acts will result in death, and you all must wear these collars that keep track of you at all times. You all must live in your cells until called for duty,"

"Do you?" Lucas asked weakly.

"Yes, but I do get to leave the cells,"

No one was happy about the draft into the rebellion, but they knew that they had to anyway so they just dealt with it.

* * *

_They escaped! How is that possible?_

_ I don't know Commander. I believe they had a man on the inside._

_ I don't care anymore, Bob's is probably going to get his powers from other sources so we can't take them away. So, I have devised a plan._

_ What would that be sir?_

_ Magic for all officers and even more for Commanders._

_ But the magic is for research. We can't do that!_

_ BOOM!_

_ Now we can._

_ H-help... me..._


End file.
